相亲之夜（R17）
by zuizuizuizuizuizui
Summary: 韩信跟着李白去相亲


李白没想到他会睡得那么熟。  
早在一个星期前，苏持就给他打了无数个电话，要他周末无论如何都得回一趟家。李家上下向来唯苏持马首是瞻，李白没得反抗，只得拼了命加班。即使如此，等到他能够离开公司而不至于被狄仁杰派人抓回去，也已经是周日下午三点以后的事了。  
李客的车前几天刚送去保养，李白还得把车开回家。开了一个多小时回到家，勉强洗了个澡，到底挨不住疲惫，他跟窝客厅看肥皂剧的妲己说了一声就上楼补眠去了。这一睡沉沉不醒。  
人一旦累极，便是梦境也不会消停。李白并不具体地记得他都做了什么梦，只知道梦境一个接一个，万花筒一般变换不停，直到韩信出现在那里。或许是久没见到他，发自内心地感到想念，李白梦见韩信笑着朝他走过来。平常话比繁星还多的人，这会罕见地安静，看了他一会就凑过来吻他。  
李白漫不经心地想原来是春梦啊，那人就伸手握住了他的，轻车熟路地套弄起来。这梦比以往含蓄许多，两人肌肤相亲，却也只是缓解饥渴般的相碰，并没有多余动作。梦里李白闭上眼睛享受这片刻的欢愉。  
熟悉的声音诱惑着他："喊我的名字。"  
可李白到底没喊出口。  
高潮来临之前他难耐地仰起了头，感受到嘴巴里那股肆意搜刮的急切。而后，李白便醒了。  
这时耳旁响起带着笑意的明朗声音：  
"小懒虫，我的叫醒服务你还满意吗？"  
李白还没从高潮的余韵中挣脱出来，没有回答他。血液鼓动的声音逐渐平息后，空调运转的声响，交错的呼吸，还有不容错认的笑声钻入耳朵，转了转头，对上半靠在他身上，撑着下巴看着他的韩信的眼睛。  
韩信越过他去拿另一边柜子上的纸巾，擦干手上的乳白色液体后，那手就抚摸上李白的脸。  
"韩信？你怎么在这？"  
麝香味残存，李白皱了皱眉，倒没躲开。刚醒来脑子就像一百年没上过油的齿轮，干涩难转，他反应了一会才想起来要问几点了。  
韩信耸耸肩，刚想说话，手机震动了起来。他摸出手机看了下，嘴角勾起调皮的笑。把手机凑到李白面前，他努了努嘴。"阿姨在催了。"  
苏持：阿白还没起呢？这都几点了，快把他叫起来。  
韩信用额头撞了撞他。韩信没急着抽离，喉咙含着笑问他："清醒了没？"  
两人额头相抵，与自己相比略低的温度确实让李白清醒了些，就着韩信的手，他在屏幕上指点着，回了句语音给他妈妈。"我这就下去。"眼角瞥了眼右上角的时间，这都快六点半了。  
李白当即不再磨蹭，将人推开，自己起身下床。下身虽然不至于太过狼狈，但总是要处理的。  
身后传来一声懒洋洋的"李白"。  
李白没听明白韩信的语气，也就没理会。

* * *

李白这一睡直接睡到了晚餐。下楼一看，家里几个都已经在桌边坐好，正悠闲无比地吃着晚餐。都这个点了，韩信自然是要留下来吃饭，保姆明姨给李白和韩信都添了碗筷。  
这还没坐下，对面的苏持就甩来一句："阿白你就别吃了。"  
韩信疑惑地看了眼李白，还没说话，嘴里还含着半只鸡腿的妲己倒先开口了。"哥，你又惹小姑生气啦？"这话一出，就连李客都不着痕迹把关怀的目光递了过来。  
李白谁都没理："没事，我先垫个肚子。"  
苏持想了想，点点头："行吧，省得你等会顾着自己吃，倒忽略人女孩子。"  
妲己便"哦"了一声，手上不由一顿，韩信眼疾手快从她筷子下抢走块荔枝肉。那肉瘦得正好，裹了一层酸甜面衣，一看就让人胃口大开，他条件反射想往李白碗里扔，筷子刚拐了个弯想起不对，只得仓促往自己嘴里送，出口的话便晚了一些。  
"什么女孩子？"  
"跳跳这你就不知道了吧？晚上哥要和人相亲呢。"  
"…哦。"  
韩信仔细嚼着那块肉，突然觉得有点硬。还好没给李白。回头一想不对，埋怨的眼神就溜了过去。"相亲？你怎么没跟我说？"  
不知道是不是睡过头，李白没什么胃口，他神色倦倦，听得质问也只是嗯一声，权作回应。  
"既然约的是八点，吃完饭就出门吧，别迟到了。"苏持边给李白和韩信夹菜，边说。  
"相亲对象是谁？"韩信谢了苏持，虽是外人，他也不见外，摆出一副八卦的架势，扒着饭说："我也去。"  
苏持听了，立刻把眼一瞪。  
"胡闹！这怎么可以？"  
"就是就是，跳跳你跟着去凑什么热闹。"  
"阿姨，我就是去帮他把把关。"韩信举着筷子发誓："绝对不捣乱。"  
然而这话，在座的人超过一半不信。妲己眼一翻，刚想吐槽韩大爷你就是说瞎话好歹掩饰下，不想对面李白不仅警告的眼神倏地射过来，桌子底下还毫不留情踩了她一脚。  
妲己差点没咬到自己的舌头。  
这下她的嘴都歪了。气的。有没有天理了，为了男朋友就能这么对自己的妹妹啦？  
"没关系，对方也说要带她朋友过来。"  
不给任何人插话的机会，李白看向苏持，虽然是商量的口吻，听着倒是不容置疑。"韩信要去就去吧。"  
一般来说，这个家里是苏持做决定，李客负责点赞，妲己偶尔给建议，然而一旦李白划下方向，另外三人便是说破嘴皮子也难以把他劝回。李白既然如此说了，苏持不再坚持，盯着韩信要他保证不乱说话不搅局。漂亮话韩信最在行，几句下来就哄得苏持心回意转，反把他当同盟，要他密切关注两人感情进展，及时向组织汇报情况。  
这亲还没相呢，被他二人一来一回地聊开，仿佛李白马上就要和人定亲结婚了。  
妲己捧着碗嘟囔："小姑，我看你想得真的很多。"然后被她姑姑扣了个"你就眼热你哥快脱单了"的锅。  
韩信在一旁幸灾乐祸，嘴一张一合无声说着"单身狗"，气得妲己踹了他一脚。不过她踹歪了，直接踩李白腿上。她有一瞬的不好意思和心虚，转念一想，似乎也没踹错，很快摆出一副"整地！你还想骂我不成"的架势，看向她哥。  
然而，李白还是神色淡淡的，抬头看了她一眼，没说什么。  
"笨蛋。"韩信可得意了。  
妲己受不了地摇摇头，将她哥和她哥的男朋友来回看了好几眼。虽说这男朋友的身份吧，现在她姑姑和姑丈一无所知，但怎么说也是男朋友不是？这演的哪出？  
"你才是笨蛋。"她回击道，发自真心地觉得韩信缺根筋。

* * *

约的地方是市里相当有名的五星级酒店风角，巧而不巧，又和韩信家有关，最近他们刚收购了这酒店的部分股票，怎么说也是小股东一个。韩信乐了，说你咋不早说呢，早说哥怎么着也能给你争取点优惠不是。  
一路上他坐在副驾驶上，左一句相亲对象何方神圣，右一句李白对人印象如何，"连她要带朋友来都知道，事前应该联系过了吧？聊了有段时间了？感觉合得来？哎呀，我说你倒是给个反应。"一通抢白下来，他自己说得口渴，开了瓶矿泉水，仰头咕噜咕噜灌了个底朝天。  
得亏那是小瓶装，不然李白车没停稳，他就得急忙忙找厕所了。  
那水是韩信喜欢的牌子。那次韩信坐李白车，说得口干舌燥偏偏还找不出半瓶能喝的饮料，他叨叨了李白半天，回头就给李白搬了一堆零食。这是万一堵车填肚子的，这是万一事故被困补充能量的，这是万一小孩子坐你车吵个不停的，这是…李白不耐烦了，直接凑过去亲他。把他嘴里所有的言语都啃掉，他问，有没有堵你嘴的？韩信煞有介事说没有，也不费心把那堆零食分类了，一股脑塞进储物箱，嘭地关上后，拉过李白的领带反客为主吻上去。  
其他我都不要，只能是你来堵。  
韩信又拿了瓶包装得花花绿绿的水说我喜欢这个牌子，记得多备点。李白也不知道为什么他还真记住了，备上了，而且不厌其烦地每每快没了就叫助理记得给他补充上。那水李白愣是没觉察出有啥不一样。  
韩信喝完水，李白还是没反应，他自然不满。  
"喂！"  
车子顺畅地滑进车位，李白专注地停车熄火，待发动机的轰鸣一霎哑声，才说："我不喜欢她。"  
今晚的相亲对象是苏持朋友的朋友的女儿，说是李白的学妹，不过上学那会李白一心只读圣贤书，懒得理会其他，对女生没啥印象。反正也只是走个过场，韩信问他什么一概推说不知道。是真不知道。韩信瞧他那眼神愈发嫌弃起来。  
"那你跟人相个鬼亲。"  
毫无形象瘫在李白身边，韩信烦躁地挠着他那头蓝发，李白看不过去，菜单直接拍上他的手，他便蔫蔫换了个话题。  
"要不是我今天正好来找你，你是不准备跟我提这茬了？"  
李白没回答，不过默认等于承认，韩信愈发不爽。女生还没到来前的这段时间，似乎就是专门用来给他们解决内部矛盾的。然而，韩信想，他们又有啥好矛盾的。盯着李白看了好一会，他气鼓鼓打了个响指叫来服务生，索性不再和李白废话。  
李白也有点意外，不过韩信不再纠结这个，多少让他松了口气。  
答应让韩信跟过来，除了确实没关系以外，还因为他知道就算不答应，韩信也会自己找过来，以前也没少发生这事，与其到时候上演尴尬偶遇，不如一开始大大方方将人带在身边。韩信就是好奇心重一点，在李白的猜想里，这晚他扮演的角色不会超出携伴这个范围。不想，人生处处有意外。  
女孩子们姗姗来迟，李白和韩信闻言转过头，没等开口，韩信和来人异口同声说道：  
"韩信？"  
"貂蝉？！"  
一脸惊讶指着对方，两个被顺手带过来的人在那边大惊小怪，相亲的正主却相顾无言。不过，这个另类的开场白倒是瞬间把相亲场合特有的尴尬冲淡不少。  
相亲对象叫王昭君，眉眼轻柔，温和贤淑，看上去和李白倒是般配，韩信抽空跟李白咬耳朵，阿姨眼光还是不错的，被李白一个肘击打回去。韩信切了一声，转而大大咧咧和王昭君攀谈：  
"我当和他相亲的是谁呢，原来是你。也对，上学那会你们都对他好奇得不行。"  
他这一番话可以说不客气到了极点，不仅李白皱眉，王昭君也有点不自在。他两还没反应，一直面带微笑，仿佛在说别管我我就是来当背景板的貂蝉翻了个白眼，伶牙俐齿地回击："你还好意思说别人，怎么，连当年你有什么名号都给忘了？"  
"这么多年不见，你还是这么讨人厌。"  
"彼此彼此。"  
李白算是明白了，这同学聚会敢情就他一个状况外。他和王昭君对视一眼，"原来你们都认识。"  
王昭君好脾气地笑笑，只说："学长大概不记得了，毕竟我们上学的时候你都毕业了。"  
在座的都小李白两到三岁，他们入学那一年，李白不是即将高中毕业就是已经离开去了长安上大学。不过熟人好办事，哪怕是相亲也不例外，聊聊旧事，气氛很快就炒热起来。尤其韩信和貂蝉似乎挺熟，吃饭的时候两人一直一唱一和的，李白和王昭君都是不愿意说话的类型，偶尔吐槽几句他两，相视笑笑已是极限，有他们在，哪怕不开口也不会坏了气氛，倒是省了李白很多事。  
饭后韩信和貂蝉也识趣，说想去外面走走，把独处时间留给李白他们。当然，识趣的估计只有貂蝉一个，韩信嚷嚷着"刚吃过饭我懒得走"想挣脱女生的钳制，无奈未果，最终还是被貂蝉拖走了。他一步三回头，频频把求救的目光甩向李白。  
李白耸耸肩只当没看见，指引着王昭君往楼上酒吧走，难掩好奇："他们一直是这样相处的吗？"  
像是想起了什么，王昭君捂住嘴巴轻笑："算是吧，当年他和小蝉可是校里有名的欢喜冤家，我们曾经都以为他们会在一起。"  
李白回头看了眼韩信和貂蝉的背影。听说中庭整点有喷泉灯光表演，貂蝉便说想看，韩信当然马上怼回去，蝉哥你什么时候这么少女心了，毫不意外被女生一顿狂揍，此刻两人拉拉扯扯着走远，不消知晓内情，也能看出两人感情极好。  
李白嘴角的笑淡了又淡，出口的话却是：  
"你这么一说，我似乎也有印象了。"  
大概韩信也跟他嘚瑟炫耀过，张口闭口把除他以外的什么人放在嘴上，只是李白从没放在心上过。到后来韩信也不说了。

* * *

李白从没想过要和王昭君有什么进展。迫于苏持的压力，他不得不和对方见上一面，但他早做好了见面把话说清楚的打算。  
两人上到二楼，都对坐着尬聊没什么想法，便各自端了杯酒，靠在二楼栏杆，看着下面的大堂。酒店大堂人来人往，从拉着行李箱风尘仆仆的入住旅客到制服笔挺面带微笑的服务生，无一不是步履匆匆。李白和王昭君有一搭没一搭地说着话，谈起前些日子他们曾待过的学校又有新校舍建成，也说起上次校庆谁谁被邀请发言，反正都是些无可无不可的小事。李白含着酒，想着怎么把话题带过去最是稳妥不伤人感情，王昭君突然笑了下，示意他看楼下。  
韩信和貂蝉吵着从大门走进来，也不知道两人在争个什么，神情都不怎么好看。貂蝉大踏步走在前面，一副别指望着老娘再跟你讲话的气势汹汹状，但一被韩信拉住手臂，她还是没崩住姣好的面容，嗤地笑了出来。虽说那笑嘲讽居多，她还是转身抱胸听韩信说话。两人相处的架势活脱脱一对看似吵架实则秀恩爱的情侣。  
王昭君果然感叹道："他们感情真好。"  
李白淡淡应了，以为王昭君肯定要顺着问韩信现在有没有女朋友，先替她闺蜜探探底，不想女生又叹了口气，说了句"演技也好"。  
李白真的惊讶了。  
"你…"  
"演给你看的。"王昭君不等他发出疑问，冷不丁道："你和韩信在一起，对不对？"  
李白看着她，没承认但也没否认，反而问她："你怎么会这么想？"  
王昭君轻笑着摇摇头，视线还落在楼下背对着他们的两人身上，手无意识地撩着头发。"看到的。"二楼酒吧人不多，多是临出门的顾客在这边小憩，带点忧郁色彩的轻音乐流淌于空中，显得人们说出的话也沾了几分惆怅。  
"你大概没注意到他看着你的眼神。"  
"嗯？"  
王昭君总算看着李白了，她俏皮地眨了眨眼："即使是和小蝉说笑，他的眼神也落在你的身上。何况他讲的那些，都和你有关。这要还看不出来，我和小蝉估计要去看眼科了。"  
女生难得开了个玩笑，李白抿了抿嘴，把杯中剩余的酒一口倒进嘴里。  
"十年。"迎着王昭君疑惑的眼神，他耸耸肩，"我们在一起十年了。"  
从那个秋天，那个韩信因为他一声不吭填了长安的大学而和他闹别扭的秋天开始。时间过得真快，是不是？一转眼的时间，似乎已经不剩多少转圜的余地了。  
李白换了姿势，放松身体靠在栏杆上。韩信虽说背对着他们，不过也会在路人穿梭的掩饰下，趁机回头看一眼这边。他一向特别热衷这种需要高涨热情的玩闹。李白在和他视线对上之前转开脸，对王昭君歉意地笑笑。  
"抱歉，我不是故意瞒着你。"  
"明白。"对面的人也学他那样耸耸肩，"你们…"想必也猜到李白他们的情况，王昭君到底没说出口。没费心掩饰脸上的苦笑，她对着李白举起杯子，和他轻轻碰杯，玻璃相撞的脆响在温柔的音乐中划下一个休止符。  
"不论如何，祝你们幸福。"  
"…谢谢。"  
把酒一饮而尽，王昭君随后提出告辞。李白想送她，被她拒绝了。"不用了。韩信就在下面不是吗？"李白便没坚持。  
王昭君很快就出现在还在大堂那边演着拙劣戏剧的两人身边。一看到王昭君，韩信和貂蝉马上抬头看向楼上这边，李白遥遥冲他们挥挥手。距离虽然不近，倒也不难看清韩信的表情，意外、疑惑、不解轮番转过，最后定格在欣喜，他冲李白翘了翘唇角，看上去得意极了。  
也不知道在得意个什么劲。  
每次妲己见韩信在那边自high，总要嫌弃几句。他的好妹妹抱着从韩信那抢来的鲲抱枕，一脸装出来的语重心长，跟他说，哥，我看你还是趁早和他分手吧，这人太幼稚了。这种老把戏也不知道玩过多少次，偏偏韩信就是玩不腻，跟着就扑到李白面前问他是不是真的这样想。哼，我居然不知道你这么薄情寡义，你不是真想和我分手吧？  
心情好的话李白也会陪着胡闹，翻着书页的同时回上一句"没有"。  
也是，我这么英俊潇洒，人见人爱，你怎么舍得离开我。  
嗯。  
虽然你有时候真的太死脑筋了，不过谁叫我倒霉碰见你了呢。放心，我也不会放弃你的。  
嗯。  
不是，你们两能不能别动不动就秀恩爱？hello?I am here.  
你想听真话还是假话？算了，不论真话假话，都是—  
闭嘴！哥，你管管他。  
然后李白就一脸无辜地抬起头，也不用说什么，两人懊恼的懊恼，嚣张的嚣张，自个就继续掐去了，都忘了来闹他。其实李白心里也清楚得很，他根本管不住韩信，不然也不会是现在这样子。  
当初，他特意报长安的大学就是想和韩信拉开距离，然而，他们两家的关系决定李白根本无法放任韩信不管，李白大学开学之前，韩信高二开学之际，他还是得将人送到学校。就是在那天，韩信逼他做选择，非此即彼，拼着一股初生牛犊天不怕地不怕的楞劲，硬是不让李白走。在随时有人往来的走廊上，他凑过来就想吻李白。  
眼见着脚步声从走廊尽头传过来，李白无法，抓着人躲进边上的空教室。韩信抓住机会捧着他的脸啃，李白没躲，任他疯够了，两人都喘得不成样子才将人按在教室门上。  
他捂着韩信的嘴巴，眼珠不错地盯着他："你听到外面的脚步声了？你知道你这样做，以后就再也不能跟他们一样了？"  
你将无法再肆无忌惮地和人穿行在阳光遍洒的廊道。  
你将被迫背着光行走在昏暗低沉的天色下。  
你将无人支持，孤独流浪在这个星球。  
你将…  
然而，韩信拉下他的手，一脸期待看着他。"但你会陪着我，对不对？"光线勉强透进来一半的教室里，他的蓝发隐隐发着光，更不用说那双眼睛。兴奋、惊喜、愉悦，哪怕有一丝惶恐，那也是害怕李白反悔，而不是对前途坎坷的未来的忧虑。韩信一点都不理解。不，不对，不是不理解，而是不在乎。不在乎李白试图向他展现的一点都不温柔的世界。他只在乎李白在不在。  
那一刻李白便知道说服不了他，只能任韩信惊喜交加地抱住他，兴奋得直摇晃。  
韩信就这么跟在他身后，一走就是十年。  
李白脸上的神情愈发冷淡，他收回视线，找了个角落把自己埋进舒适的座椅里。即使这样，他也能心安理得接受一句祝福吗？  
他叫来服务生。  
"再给我开瓶红酒。"  
韩信的身影随后出现在酒吧门口，摇晃着手中的酒杯，盯着红得发黑的酒液发了会呆，李白抬头看着韩信慢慢走近，朝他举了举酒杯。  
"今晚，陪我喝几杯吧？"

* * *

李白果不其然喝了个酩酊大醉。  
韩信拖着他往电梯走，短短几百米路走得分外艰难。李白知道这是他的锅，即使头脑还保持着一分清醒，因为酒精的缘故，他也正在逐渐失去对身体的掌控。那种感觉就好像他眼睁睁看着身体沉入水底，努力去打捞，反而把自己给扑腾进去。水一下子灌进口鼻之间，让人有一瞬间呼吸不过来。  
回过神来，他正踩着虚软的步伐歪歪扭扭往前走，韩信眼疾手快扶住他。  
"你还记不记得你都答应过我什么？"  
走廊灯光刺眼，李白眯了眯眼，却固执地抬头去寻找灯源。头顶的琉璃灯花成一团漂亮的影子，耳旁则是熟悉的令人心安的声音。  
"告诉你多少遍，不会喝就别喝，结果你倒好，每次自己喝尽兴了，遭殃的都是我…"  
韩信嘴上抱怨，手上还是紧紧环着他，似乎担心他突然发疯，把自己磕了碰了可怎么办。  
妲己说，你知道这叫什么吗？傲娇！卧槽我怎么不知道韩信这货身上还有这种属性。  
"不过也是我蠢，明明不让你喝就好了…"  
"嗯，你蠢。"  
李白回他一句，韩信被噎了一下，没好气捏了捏他被酒烧红的脸，张嘴又想说什么，可李白烦了，捧着他的脸吻了上去。  
嘭的一声，大概是撞到墙上了吧，脑子转着"怎么不疼"诸如这般的想法，一边撬开韩信的唇。然而，李白头脑一片浆糊，将舌头伸了进去就不知道做什么，还是韩信先反应过来，尖齿咬了他的舌尖，一点点将他含进去，交缠吮吸。李白彻底放弃挣扎，被迫抬起头承受愈发深入的掠夺，迷迷糊糊地想，是不是曾经发生过这样的事。走廊，亲吻，大门，嘭。  
骤然黑暗。  
哦，大概是因为他闭上眼睛了吧。  
搂着他的手是如此的熟悉，落在他锁骨的吻也是如此的熟悉，就连他攀着的肩臂也是如此，韩信，韩信，韩信…他无声地喊着这个熟悉的名字，摇晃着在触手可及的这个身体上蹭来蹭去。  
仅剩一丝清明的神智知晓那是欲望，是对眼前这人的渴望，这冲动来势汹汹，仿佛平静的水面突然掀起汹涌波涛，李白置身其中，随着波浪起起伏伏，冷水劈头盖脸地浇下来，他一顿瑟缩，可内心深处的火又让身体发热发烫，从脚底痒到心头。  
李白只觉得难受。  
他如实说了出来。  
"…难受，好难受…"  
闭着眼睛呓语，感觉身体被人翻了过去，关切的声音仿佛从天上飘落下来："怎么了，很难受吗？"  
感知从被碰触的地方开始复苏，李白缓缓睁开眼睛，他不知道什么时候蜷缩在了床上，韩信在上方俯下身来，他的身体挡了大半的光线，阴影落在李白脸上。然而，要看清他紧张兮兮的表情根本不是难事。  
"再等一会，醒酒汤很快—"  
韩信剩下的话都被李白突然的拥抱给堵在了喉咙里。李白抱得如此突然，韩信差点没撑住摔在他身上，韩信只能险险用手肘抵在床板，一手摸着李白的头。  
"李白…"  
"我很难受。"  
李白在韩信脖颈上留下一个又一个细碎的吻，扭动着去蹭他，带着浓重的鼻音嘟囔："韩信，我很难受…"摸着他的头的手迟疑着，到底还是把十指插进他束起的头发里，另一只手从他的肩头滑落下去，抚过颈背。  
然而，这不是李白想要的。  
他喘息着推开韩信。  
这出乎意料的动作让韩信顿了下，却也乖顺地让开，只在李白试图爬起来时伸手："怎么了，你想做什…"他再一次没能把话说完，因为他被李白一把推倒了。  
随后，李白摇晃着跨坐到他身上。  
李白本就因为酒精浑身无力，这一通折腾又耗费不少他积攒的力气，一坐上去他就歪倒在韩信身上，看得韩信又是好笑又是无语，扶着他的手不由用力。  
"你说你都喝醉了，还想折腾什么？"  
"韩信。"  
李白缓过劲来，打断他，手撑在他的胸膛，感受着掌心下越来越快的跳动，他说："看着你这样，我很难受。"  
你为什么就是不放弃呢？  
这才是一直以来李白想对韩信说的。  
你大概没注意到他看着你的眼神。  
不是的。  
只是看着太难受了。  
这多么像梦啊，像他做过的所有和韩信有关的梦，他们或许一起胡闹，或许静静相偎，他把所有的感情都抽离开，即使知道喜欢眼前这人，也能直视他的眼睛而不至于想逃离。可这不是梦，对不对？不然，扭曲视野里的那张脸，怎么看着这么难过？搞得他也难过起来。  
…是我啊。"我让你难过了？"李白摩挲着韩信的脸，轻笑着问。韩信沉默地看着他，捉住了他的手。  
"你…醉了？"  
身下的人皱着眉问道，李白挣脱他的手，歪头解起领带，勾着唇回他："阿信，你不觉得这个问题很奇怪吗？"  
醉了吗？大概吧。没醉吗？也许吧。反正现在只想你满足一下我。  
身体酸软不听使唤，李白费了好大力气才解下领带。韩信大概以为他只是想解脱西装领结一本正经的束缚，看着他没有动作，只在李白用领带绑住眼睛时微微睁大了眼睛。  
落入视野的最后一幕是韩信呼吸窒住的模样。

* * *

光线并没有被薄而窄的光滑布料给挡住，但已经足够了，李白闭上眼睛。眼前微微发红，那是血的颜色吧。他跪伏在韩信身上，手掌下的心脏跳动得愈发厉害，他伸手摸索着，还没碰到韩信的脸就被一只手引导过去。李白细细用手描绘着那张熟悉到刻入骨子里的脸。  
韩信的眉斜飞入鬓，妲己总说看着凶死了，可李白很喜欢，所以韩信缠着他帮忙修眉的时候他没有拒绝，两人修着修着又滚到了床上去他也没太抗拒。短而软的毛丛逆着摸才能觉出那一丁点的刺手，像韩信，张牙舞爪的，其实很柔软。  
韩信的眼睛也是。明明是很漂亮的蓝，却总是冷冷的，搞得所有人都说他不近人情。然而，那份冷蓝在他面前总会泛上一层又一层的暖意，让李白自从察觉后就不大敢看。韩信为什么能觉得他忍心看呢？手心睫毛颤动，指尖触上去，能感觉到眼皮下眼珠止不住地转动。空气仿佛更热了，连喘息都愈发急促。  
李白喊了他一声："韩信。"在他身上轻轻摇晃起来。  
韩信没回答，然而，有一双抚上了李白的脸，像李白摸索着韩信一样，轻柔地抚摸着他的脸。  
李白的手往下，韩信的手也往下，他的手指滑过韩信高挺的鼻梁、微颤的唇、扬起的下巴，韩信的手也如法炮制，鼻梁滑过细长的手，微颤干涸的唇被指尖细细抚过，紧绷的下巴有手指来回摩挲。每一次指尖的宛转，李白的呼吸就重一分，脊背发麻让他不由自主直起身体挺了挺胯，双手顺着脖颈滑下，随后他也得到喉结被轻微按压的抚弄，李白舒服又难耐地呻吟起来。  
他本是不想看到那眼神，然而，一想到身下的人此时此刻落在他身上的视线，他就浑身躁热难耐。  
视觉的限制使得其他感官愈发的清晰，而这身体又被酒精弄得分外敏感，即使韩信的动作并没有太出格，李白本就酸软的身体也禁不住一丝挑逗，他跨坐在上，几乎摇摇欲坠。  
韩信的手便滑下去，扶在他腰间。几乎是下意识地，李白也学着他从拉起的衬衫下摆探进去。然而，这已经超出李白的想法，现在反倒是他被韩信带着走了。韩信在他身上作乱的手让他没有力气反抗之余也分心不能，韩信可以轻而易举地解开他的衬衫，捏住他的乳头揉搓，李白颤抖的手却始终对付不来那排扣，胸前被肆意玩意的快感让他撑在韩信胸口，沉重地喘息。及至韩信的手解开他的裤子，握上他肿胀的下身，李白终于惊喘着伏倒在韩信身上，只剩喘息呻吟的力气。  
眼前还是那一片透着红的暗色，闪亮的光点和细线扭曲飞舞，李白脸贴着韩信的胸膛，脸颊被扣子压得生疼，然而他仿若未觉，张开嘴大口呼吸着。韩信熟练的套弄让李白本就临界的脑子彻底罢工，只能在越来越强的快感中呻吟着释放出来。  
觉察到他被韩信重新放回床上的时候，韩信的吻已经疾风骤雨般砸落下来。那点湿凉在炽热的情欲下被蒸发一空，只让肌肤愈发渴望被抚慰，李白请难自已地弓起了身体，又被韩信轻柔地打开，空虚难过的地方被一点点填满，涨得李白抓紧了床单深深浅浅地呻吟起来。肢体碰撞的声音，喘息若风的声音，血液鼓动的声音，撞到他耳里，宛若海啸。眼前一片黑暗，天地皆无，他仿佛一叶飘零的扁舟，在惊涛骇浪一次次被顶弄到顶峰。狂风骤雨中有人说，你死心吧我不会放手的。李白每个字都听在耳里，却不明白。  
然后那人又说，喊我的名字。  
"李白，喊我的名字。"  
那声音就像是赛壬蛊惑水手一样也将他诱惑过去，一下下仿佛直击灵魂的撞击中，他被暴烈的欲望甩上去，只能下意识地遵从：  
"啊…信…哈、哈啊韩信、韩信…啊—韩信！"  
断断续续的呻吟最终在一声高亢的喊叫中戛然而止，李白的身体猛地一弹。

* * *

醒来时有一瞬间不知道自己身在何处。先感觉到的是身体异样的沉重，近似于所有的力气都被抽光的无力感让人连轻声呻吟都做不到。奇怪的是头疼却不受影响，仿佛神经被一根根抽出来的抽痛使得李白还是动了动。  
有人心有灵犀地按揉在他的太阳穴附近，替他缓解了部分疼痛，一边低声问他："醒了？"  
是韩信。  
李白没吭声，发现他半靠在韩信身上。除了情欲和酒精作用后的酸软无力，身体倒没有其他不适，想来在他脑袋断片之后韩信都把善后工作弄妥当了。然而韩信也是真懒，连睡衣都没给李白换上，他自己也一丝不挂，此时此刻属于对方的体温透过相贴的肌肤传了过来。  
又或许也不是因为懒。  
肢体交缠的熨帖实在让人感觉很舒服，李白犹豫了下，还是把自己又往韩信胸前埋了埋。拉到肩膀的薄毯因为他的动作往下滑了滑，空调开着，他那头长发披散下来，倒是挡了那么一丝凉意。  
嗒的一声，韩信扭开床头灯，扶着李白的肩，把水递到他嘴边："喝一点。"  
李白也正觉得喉咙干渴得难受，就着韩信的手喝了几口，脑海里突然冒出他跪趴在韩信身前，被他诱哄着喝下什么的画面，嘴里似乎还有酸甜的味道。韩信一边把玻璃杯放回去，一边擦去他额角的冷汗，拉了拉毯子，又将他略乱的长发别到耳后。  
床头柜上除了剩半杯的白开水，还有半碗颜色鲜艳的醒酒汤。汤边上是黑白间色的电子钟，这会已经是深夜两点。  
他和韩信留宿在酒店。  
这是李白看到房间摆设后的结论。头还是疼，他决定不再思考这个。视线一转，落到韩信裸露的胸膛上，那里吻痕遍布，脑海里画面破碎，李白其实不大记得具体发生过什么，只是看这情况，不难看出之前的情事有多激烈。他伸出手细细抚摸过去，才到锁骨就被韩信按住了。  
抬头撞进熟悉的蓝眼，那双眼睛里面血丝依稀可见，估计李白没醒那会他也没敢睡着。  
韩信压低了声音说："如果你还想睡一会，就不要撩我。"微皱的眉眼能看出点忍耐色彩，毯子下两人下身紧紧贴着，韩信确实勃起了。  
李白其实真没那个意思，便把手绕到他背后环住，闭上眼睛。韩信的长发落在他手背，有些痒但是李白懒得动了。  
韩信大概以为他还不舒服，手又揉上他的太阳穴。"还难受吗？要不把剩下的醒酒汤也喝了？"  
"我没事。"  
李白还是摇摇头。被人拿锤子锤头的感觉有点烦人，开口发现自己声音嘶哑得可怕也让人不怎么爽快，额头抵在韩信胸口，深深吸了口气，熟悉的气息让他稍微心安。床头灯暖色的光线从韩信身侧射过来，李白微微皱起了眉，眼前是比血要淡一些的西瓜红，隐约能感觉到灯光的温度。  
不过也有可能是这个怀抱的缘故。  
房间里除了空调运转的声响，就只剩下两人清浅的呼吸和耳旁隐约规律的心跳。韩信的手在他颈后轻柔地按摩着。两人之间弥漫着一种沉默的默契。  
不过李白反手抓着韩信的发尾，打破了这难得的氛围："你不问我吗？"  
头顶突然一重，韩信抵着他的头，轻轻地笑了起来，他的身体微颤，靠着他的李白直接感受到了传自胸腔的震动，随后才是那自上而下撒落的仿佛掺了愉悦的笑音。"你啊…"韩信感叹了句，亲了亲他的头发。  
"不困吗？"韩信一本正经地问。  
"困。"  
"不累吗？"  
"…累。"  
"不难受了？"  
李白这下没有回应了。他不确定韩信问的是哪一方面。虽说没啥印象，不过自己做过的事，说过的话，他还是心里有数。只是，有些话能借着醉意说出来，却不代表他现在还能坦然说出口。李白逃避般地把脸贴在韩信身上，果不其然又感受到彼此相贴的地方传来沉闷的笑声。  
"睡吧。"  
韩信不再说什么，他往下滑了滑在李白身边躺下，翻身去关床头灯，房间一下子陷入黑暗。韩信再次翻回来，将李白又揽到怀里，他吻了吻怀中人的眉心：  
"反正我有一辈子的时间来搞懂你在想什么不是吗？晚安。"  
"…晚安。"  
李白到底没说什么，环着韩信肩背的手紧了紧，最后还是放任自己沉入舒适的黑暗之中。  
被人紧紧护在怀里，有手轻轻地抚着他的后背，无关情欲，只是出于对彼此肌肤的渴望。李白便也更近地贴着韩信，手心贴在心脏跳动的位置，在静谧的黑暗中渐渐落入睡梦里。  
隐约有谁轻叹着摸着他的脸。似乎说了什么，然而一切声响都没入静静呼吸的黑暗中。  
李白沉沉入睡。

END


End file.
